1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle drive control system.
2. Discussion of the Background
Hitherto, for example, speed control apparatuses including filter factor setting units are known (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 4-91689). The filter factor setting units are provided with filters capable of limiting the passing through of frequency components based on adjustable filter factors at the output sides of speed detectors in order to automate adjustment of the filters that suppress mechanical resonance occurring during driving with loads applied and calculate the filter factors for limiting the passing through of the frequency components to be superposed on detected speed values output from the speed detectors to supply the results of the calculation to the filters.